


Buy a Heart (Harry Styles)

by kingdomstyles



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomstyles/pseuds/kingdomstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the kingdom of Epya, people live divided into different regions. Each region has its own talent. Mel has lived all her life in the fishing community, but when the envoy of the King arrives at her place her life drastically changes.  She is bombarded from living between fishes to living between dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a girl who always felt happy, no matter what happened. No, wait. Let's just scratch the previous sentence. Once upon a time there was a girl that wanted another life. There was a girl that realised life wasn't always pretty. A young woman that wished for change and that girl was... me. 

I lived in an ordinary family, well, not very ordinary. I lived in a household with my mother and my little brother Sam. Sam was four years younger than me, most of the time we got along really well yet we had a dispute sometimes. My family and I had to fight every single day to survive. Every day I went sailing with my uncle on the sea to fish. The fish we caught that day ended up being our dinner. Trust me, after eating so many times fish in my life I can't smell, taste or touch it anymore. 

But that wasn't the toughest part of this entire situation. The worst was that the government didn't even worry about the fact we needed to fight for food. Even if we'd all drop dead, they wouldn't look around to facilitate us. 

I just knew they didn't care much because if they were concerned they would have given us already money or food. I already walked for months in the same clothes; a chunky knit cashmere pullover in shades of snow and light saddle heather, below it a Pineapple Vibes muscle tee, then a jeans; heavily distressed denim with layered patches over the knees and contrasting topstitching; last but not least converse royal-blue sneakers. 

I knew it sounded weird to own such a piece of clothes when you were poor, but I once found these when I hiked around on the beach close by my home. Not that it mattered much, that sort of information. The sole thing that mattered was how I knew the government doesn't give a flying cow about us. Well, let's make it short. I have never witnessed a school close by. I don't even know what's beyond the piece of land where I live. 

I didn't know what was behind the dunes a little bit away from my house. The solitary thing I knew for sure was that I live in Faleó, probably the most poorest part of the country and that Faleó was a fishing community. 

"Mel!" I heard my mother saying with a high pitched voice that cared I shivered. "Uncle Jack is here!"

I inhaled deeply and sighed. It was again a day to go fishing, quickly I grabbed my converse and pulled those on. The soles almost fell off my shoes; yet it was the only pair I still suffered. I sprinted down the rotten wooden and steep stair. Caring for it my mother glared angrily at me. I walked to uncle Jack, giving him a kiss on the cheek and ignored my mother her silly behaviour.

"Are you ready to go sailing?" My uncle asked while he stroked through his grey hair with his left hand. 

I nodded. "Sailing, of course," I answered. "Fishing? Not really?"

On purpose I avoided my mother her eye-rolling gaze. I recognized she would be disappointed if I'd say such a things out loud. Multiple times I had to hear how she wished I looked more like my father or- from people outside the family I heard how they wished I looked more like my mother. 

Even in appearance, I looked nothing like my mother. She had raven black hair and blue eyes. While I had strawberry blonde hair with brown eyes and my brother also had brown eyes but dirty blond hair.

I often wondered whether I looked like my father or not, I didn't know. My father died when I was almost four years old; a little bit after the birth of Sam. I wondered if our situation would be any different if he was still alive. Would it be ever different? 

"Can we leave?" I pushed the crazy thoughts out of my head, I wanted to focus more on my daily duties. 

"Yes, we can."

Uncle Jack grabbed his jacket, tossing it over his shoulder. He didn't care much it rained very hard. Sometimes I wondered if my uncle was a normal person, most of the time he acted like a big freak. 

Without saying a word we walked to the haven of Faleó. One way or another I loved the walk go there. It always gave me a calm, relaxing and peaceful feeling as if nobody could ever stop me. I adored how the birds where whistling and how the roosters crowed every time the sun rose up. 

I really liked to see the sun coming up. The entire sky changed into a colour palette and I could watch for hours to it, if I had the time. These sort of things were the only thing pretty in Faleó. The others were just hell. The people created a disaster from the world, they destroyed the most beautiful things. 

Often I wondered if there was a place in this world where I could enjoy these natural phenomena. I also asked myself on a daily base whether the people beyond Faleó thought on the same things as me or if I was the only person thinking about it. Would the king and queen also look at it? Or would they have in mind it was loads of crap? I betted for the latter. These people weren't even busy with their own people, why the hell would they then be busy with the nature? 

"What are you thinking?"

The voice of my uncle hit me, I lifted my chin and noticed we arrived at our small sailing ship. I looked behind me, realising I walked the entire way without thinking. I felt the eyes of uncle Jack burning on my back. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know what I was thinking, only that I want to see changes."

"Then you have to marry the prince."

Uncle Jack winked. He always said the same answer over again whenever we talked about my desires of change. Later on he'd mention he didn't even know for sure whether we had a prince. I never replied, too busy with the fact I'd be forever stuck with boats and fishes.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed as if the day lasted an eternity, we took hold of some little fishes but not enough to eat. Therefor we stayed longer on the boat, hoping we could grab some more. 

My uncle gave up after that we stayed two hours longer than normal. I sighed relieved, just not loud enough. I didn't want uncle Jack to hear it others he would ask a bunch of questions. We arrived at the haven, tied our boat really well so that he couldn't be stolen or float away by the small waves in the water. 

The walk to the house happened in silence, uncle Jack and I were very exhausted. I prayed in my head mother wouldn't act to hard about the little catch we had and neither about the fact we'd arrive late. We arrived approximately twenty five minutes later , I rubbed in my eyes. Uncle Jack knocked on the door. 

"Where the hell have you both been?" Mother opened the doorway. "For gods sake, I thought you both were in an accident!"

Her high pitched voice echoed through the entire house. I noticed how my brother benched over because of it. I knew he couldn't stand it when my mother acted like that. He detested that kind of behaviour. I crouched down, walking under mother's arm that leaned against the wall. Uncle Jack had to explain the entire situation, not me. I plopped down on a chair, totally tired. 

"How was it?" Sam asked after a time, staring in front of him with his hand resting on his stomach so that I couldn't hear the grumbles. 

I shrugged my shoulders, tucking some hair behind my ear. "Still the same," I said to Sam. "How was your day?"

Considering Sam was only sixteen he was obliged to stay in our small town. Sam regularly helped the people with searching for food or cleaning up a bit. "I want to join you and uncle Jack."

"I know, I know," I laid my hands on the table. "We are trying our hardest to convince mother."

Sam rolled his eyes, he opened his mouth to say something, but mother and uncle Jack walked in, "Melanie," Uncle Jack said with a slightly annoying tone in his voice. "We forgot our rods, we have to go back. I don't want them to be taken away."

Without any sort of protest, I lifted to my feet. It was the first time we forgot something. Our rods were important because they could have been stolen and then we had nothing left anymore to survive. I noticed how mom her eyes turned into slits, quickly I planted a kiss on Sam his cheek and sprinted to uncle Jack. 

Once we walked back to the haven, uncle Jack started to complain about the behaviour of my mother. "Unbelievable," Uncle Jack looked at me. "I hope you don't become your mother. She didn't even thank us for everything we have done." 

"Why are you staying to help us?" I asked uncle Jack, confused because of that fact. Uncle Jack could leave at any time if he wanted.

"I don't want to leave you and Sam behind."

I didn’t know how to answer, it seemed like I couldn’t breathe anymore. Uncle Jack's answer was so deep that I wanted to cry. But it didn’t feel right, in the end it was just a simple answer. The rest of the walk went silent, the only thing I heard was the water that pushed the edge and the birds that whistled softly. I walked closer and closer against uncle, I was afraid they would attack us any time.

Normally I never ran at this hour through the village. It was too dangerous; that’s what mother always said. Everywhere there sat bandits who could knock you down with sticks or other things and steal your money. Uncle Jack felt the tension as well, he started to walk faster than I could follow. Every step he took, made sure that I had to put five more to be able to follow him.

When we finally arrived at the boat, Uncle Jack ordered me to wait at the entrance of the haven. I nervously fiddled on the long sleeve of my sweater. I felt my heart beating in my throat. The sweat ran down my forehead. I smelled a smell of bodies that were rotting because they laid here murdered for a long time. I knew I imagined it all, but I couldn't help it. It took long before Uncle Jack came back and it troubled me. 

Perhaps, he was lying somewhere on our boat because he had just caught someone who was stealing our rods. My hands started to shake, I felt like someone who was dependent on alcohol. I wanted to move to the boat, but for some reason my feet refused to take a step.

The cold wind blew through my hair. I shivered. Not only from the cold, also from the fear. I hummed a song in my head, it made me instantly calmer. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, I clenched my hands into fists and didn't dare to run away. I pushed my eyes closed. 

"What are you doing here?" I heard a sharp voice behind me. "This is not the place for young girls." 

I concentrated on my breathing, spinning me around. "I know-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I noticed an elderly woman, who was standing next to the man. Her hair was in a bun and she gasped. "That's her!" The woman enthusiastically clapped in her hands. "This is the chosen one."

"What?" I widened my eyes, not knowing what the woman meant.

"Look at that beautiful hair," the woman stepped closer, taking a lock of my hair and ran her hand over it. "And those eyes!"

I wanted to say something, but the older woman put her index finger to her lips as a sign that I had to be silent. Then she signaled to her co-worker or whatever he had to do something. The man who spoke to me first took a phone from his bag and then I saw a flash that loud as if it was lightning.

"Awesome!" The woman put her hand on my shoulder. "Send those photo immediately!"

What the hell is a photo?

"I'm Mrs. Proniogo, the faithful secretary and confidant of the king and queen," The lady said rattling. "Please take me to your family to talk."

"Talk about what?" I raised my eyebrow.

I didn't understand the situation, maybe these people had picked up some virus and they were slowly becoming crazy.

"Mel!"

I heard uncle Jack's voice. Suddenly I felt a lot calmer than before. I knew uncle could protect me. That was his job. "What are you doing with my niece?"

"Sir I do not know what your name is," Ms Proniogo said. "Your niece is the chosen one. I ask her to bring her to her family to arrange things. Unless you're the only one in her life."

"Arrange what for things?"

"Your niece is the one that needs to marry the crown Prince. Prince Harry Edward Styles."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story, so please be kind. Please leave me comments and kudos :)


End file.
